The Black Mist
by Okikage
Summary: Episode 20's preview. Tentacle rape. I wrote a story about it. Keyshipping/Tentacleshipping ?  WARNING: NON-CON SHOTA


**TRIGGER WARNING: NON-CON SHOTA. THIS IS TENTACLE RAPE. DO NOT FUCKING READ THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ TENTACLE RAPE. ESPECIALLY DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ A YOUNG BOY GETTING TENTACLE RAPED.**

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO zexal, and I think we should all take a moment to thank whatever higher power you do or do not believe in that I don't.

* * *

><p>"Can you feel it, Yuma?"<p>

"Huh? I'm already late to meeting Kotori, Astral, I don't have time for your crazy questions," Yuma hurried around his room.

"But the power! It's pulsing through me."

Yuma opted for ignoring his companion in favor of finishing getting ready. He had just hooked his duel disk onto his belt when he noticed Astral bent over in the air, clutching his chest.

"What is _wrong_ with you?"

Mad laughter erupted from Astral, his body morphing from its usual blue to a pitch-black, "The Black Mist – it's opened my eyes. I understand everything now."

Yuma's eyes widened, subconsciously taking a step away from the newly darkened spirit, who chuckled lowly.

"I recognize that emotion. You don't need to be afraid. Let me show you the truth of the mist!" tendrils of darkness surrounded Yuma, wrapping around his arms and legs.

"What are you doing?" Yuma struggled against the bonds, but they held tight.

Astral slowly floated over until he was right in front of Yuma. "Shh, just relax…" he whispered into Yuma's ear, stroking the side of his face with a cold hand.

Yuma had never thought about what his first kiss would be like. There were more important things on his mind, like dueling. But having it forced upon him by a spirit made him want to scream and throw up simultaneously. He desperately thrashed side to side, to get away from the strange otherworldly feeling of Astral's mouth, arms straining against the darkness holding him tight.

Astral buried his hands in Yuma's hair, holding his head in a vice grip. His tongue flicked over Yuma's lips, dipping into them a little. The half-solid sensation of something occupying space where only he should be sent shivers up Yuma's spine and he opened his mouth just to stop it. Astral's tongue ghosted over every surface in Yuma's mouth, as his mouth seemed to suck all the warmth from Yuma's body.

Another tendril wrapped itself around Yuma's chest, constricting his breathing. Astral pulled away from the dominating kiss, his hands moving to Yuma's belt, undoing it swiftly.

"Stop…" Yuma gasped out, but Astral continued to pull his pants off. The threads of darkness wrapped around his thighs, lifting him into the air.

The darkness pulsated on his bare skin as it forced his legs open. The tendril on his chest loosened up and Yuma took a few gulps of air, holding onto a tiny thread of hope that Astral had actually heard his request.

That hope died when Astral's hand slipped under his shirt, skating along his chest to rub a nipple almost tenderly. Cold fingers played around his asshole and he arched his back in a frantic attempt to get away.

"Ahh, are you beginning to understand?" Astral bent over Yuma, pressing into him as they floated horizontally. It was as if a melting ice cube had been stuck inside, Yuma whimpered at the sensation, a burning stretch combined with the cold seeping into his nerves where Astral was not quite solid. Astral greedily devoured his cries, covering his mouth in wet kisses while Astral's other hand moved from Yuma's chest to his back, tracing down his spine.

Astral pushed another finger inside, quickly pumping them inside and out. Yuma's screams were muffled by Astral's mouth attacking him, but he could feel tears from his eyes, trailing down the side of his face and into his hair. Astral suddenly stopped pushing his fingers at the peak of being buried in Yuma, moving onto scissoring them. Yuma screamed at the violation of being torn apart with each incremental movement, his mind unable to form any sort of thought beyond _no stop please stop_…

After what felt like an eternity of pain and spiritual desecration of his body, Astral pulled his fingers out and lifted himself away from Yuma's bruised lips, smirking down at him. Yuma closed his eyes so he didn't have to look at the friend that hurt him, silently praying that he was done.

A tendril wrapped around his waist then moved down to his entrance, slipping in harshly. Yuma just sobbed, no energy left to struggle, as the tentacle ripped his sensitive skin apart. Blood dripped out of him and coated the amorphous tendril as it pulled out.

The tentacles slowly lowered Yuma to the floor and receded back into Astral, who stroked Yuma's face in a mockingly loving gesture. "You understand now, don't you, Yuma?"

Yuma just nodded, eyes dead and lifeless, mouth hanging open.


End file.
